


London Mourning

by LePetitMonstre



Category: The Ritual (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: His man was perfect.





	London Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I'm here to make Rob looking back at Luke before he's murdered for not taking off his wedding band as painful as possible.

Luke wakes to a dreary sky settling insufficient light through the bedroom window. If not for the buzz of his alarm clock he wouldn't believe it was morning. It certainly didn't feel like it. 

Waking up at the same time on the weekends as he did on the weekdays was Rob's idea. Said it would help them not feel so miserable Monday morning. Luke had yet to feel anything more than miserable before 9 am on any day of the week. He wasn't ready to admit that Monday's were no longer accompanied by their signature dip of enthusiasm. 

Only one thing could make waking up at 7 on a Saturday worthwhile... And Luke found himself in an empty bed. Rob's side was abandoned, but, still warm. He couldn't be far. 

Luke stumbled out of bed. Running his hands over his face to rub away some of the sleepy crust he felt buried under. He was emerging from a warm sweatshirt when he smelled it. Meat. Bacon, to be exact. 

Godammit, his man was perfect. 

Luke ambled into the kitchen to find Rob. He was cooking breakfast, wrapped up in his cozy bathrobe that looked more suited for a man of 72 than 27. Not that he would admit it, but it made Luke a bit melancholy. It made him think of the future, of saving for retirement, of growing old. Scarier than getting lost in the woods, if you asked him. But the smell of breakfast was now. He was good at not dwelling on these things. 

"G'morning, you beautiful man," Luke sighed as he wrapped his arms around Rob from behind. Resting his chin on Rob's shoulder. He would be the first to admit he failed in the physical affection category in the public eye, but here? In the safety of their flat he felt free. 

"Good morning. You're just saying that because I made us breakfast." His words could be read as critical but the wide smile on his face said otherwise. 

Sitting on the counter was a proper feast for two. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs. 

Luke hummed. "Maybe. Can I help?" 

"No, no. Don't worry about that." 

"Alright. Can I do... this?" Luke detached himself from Rob and made a slow grab for a piece of bacon already cooling on a plate. There would be a lot of dishes he would feel obligated to clean by himself. 

"No, you may not." Rob laughed shooing away Luke's hand. "You're gonna have to wait. If you have to do something you can finish setting the table." 

"Fine." Luke pressed a quick kiss to Rob's cheek to make it clear he wasn't pouting. 

By the time he had set up their plates and glasses, he was feeling properly awake. The slightly yellow light from the ceiling bulb beginning to feel domestic instead of adding to his reluctance towards being out of bed. He was dispersing the silverware when he heard the click-click-click of something falling onto the tile floor. 

"What was that?" 

"Shit, I dropped something. Can you help me find it?" 

Luke did as he was asked. Standing by Rob, already kneeling on the floor looking about, he asked, "What am I looking for?" 

"Oh, wait, I think I found it." Rob pulled up something tiny and blueish purple from under a drawer next to the oven. It looked like a tiny box? 

"I hope you're awake, because- wait, don't go back to the table yet." 

"What is that?" 

"Luke," Rob opened the tiny box. 

Suddenly Luke realized Rob was on one knee like a sly mother fucker- 

"Will you marry me?" 

Once again the future flashed before his eyes. Years, decades, down the line. Unstoppable time... 

But Rob was here, now. On his knee. Trying his hardest to hold a charming smile despite whatever Luke's face must be doing. 

"Oh god. You got me good. I did not see this coming, but yeah. Absolutely. Yes." 

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" 

Rob jumped up and threw his arms around him. "You started crying and I thought I really fucked this up." 

"Am I crying? Hell, I didn't notice.” 

He felt Rob's mouth so warm over his own, and as the kissed deepened Luke knew he had been taste-testing the pancake batter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis. Customary precaution.]


End file.
